minecraft_xtreme_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
FireFerriit
Braeden, better known as FireFerriit, is an American Minecraft wrestler, currently signed to MXW. Career NXW Training FireFerriit joined Minecraft Wrestling on February 3, 2016. He was invited to a house show, where he competed against MatdogHD in his first ever professional match. Mat would end up winning the contest. Later in the night, he competed in a 3 on 2 handicap match in a losing effort against Todee123 and MilkyOreo12, with his partners, NevlinOnMC and MatdogHD. His final appearance of the show was in a battle royal for the MXW House Show Championship, which he lost. After the show, Todee was interested and trained him the day after. BuzzardGaming also assisted him a week later. NXW Tag Team Champion and The Lone Gunmen Fire was signed to the developmental area for MXW, known as NXW. Fire invited his friend, domumus, to NXW and became his tag team partner. They agreed on the name, The Lone Gunmen. On February 27, 2016, the duo had their first match in a ladder match for the NXW Tag Team Championship on the first edition of NXW. The Gunmen defeated The Royal Kingdom and NevlinOnMC and iTacoTaco to become the first ever NXW Tag Team Champions. The following week, the team lost the titles to The Devastors (Doc_Matala and CyberStorm231). The Lone Devastors and NXW Champion At a NXW: Elimination Chamber Special, The Lone Gunmen were scheduled a rematch against The Devastors. Doc was injured before the match began, causing ChickensOnFleek to be Cyber's partner. As the match began, Cyber attacked Chicken from behind. The Lone Gunmen joined in the attack. Cyber declared the group would be known as The Lone Devastors. The group would make vicious attacks on members of the NXW roster. At NXW Destiny, FireFerriit defeated ChickensOnFleek in a casket match. The same night, Fire assisted Cyber and returning Doc, in a successful retain against Los Asul and Les El. The following week, DUCAO, the NXW Champion, vacated the championship. A match was made where Fire, Chickens, and devilemaycry would compete for the vacant championship. Fire would end up winning the championship, his first reign as champion. After the match, The Devastors attacked Fire, ending the Devastors and Gunmen truce. Fire addressed his actions as the champion when OfficialSaintzz came out and asked Fire and Dom to join his team. This would begin the war between Team WilsonA and Team Saintzz. Fire competed in a tournament where the winner would become the King of NXW. In the first round, Fire eliminated Joshua7123 in a ladder match. In the second round, he would defeat team leader, Saintzz, who allowed him to win. In the semi finals, Fire defeated kcmatula in a Russian Chamber match to advance to the finals. Fire was forced to face both Chickens and Kevdog1 after Wilson changed the result of the match. Fire was attacked by Team Wilson, causing Chickens to pin Fire. Chicken was forced to lay down to Kev, making him the winner of the match. At NXW Nightmare, Fire was scheduled to defend his championship against Dom. The match was changed to Fire vs Taco after Dom was unable to compete. Taco would defeat Fire after a distraction from Team Wilson. Fire was given a rematch two weeks later. Fire would defeat Taco and __Hydrix__, to become the first ever two time NXW Champion. Shortly after, JDStevens12 cashed in his briefcase and won the championship. All Stars 1 Fire rarely made any appearances on NXW after his loss, moving up to MXW Knockout. He returned and defeated MatdogHD and Kevdog1. Fire was put against Dom, but the match was canceled by Saintzz. Team Saintzz would end up in a brawl with Team Wilson, where Saintzz' squad prevailed. At All Stars 1, Team Saintzz defeated Team Wilson. Fire and multiple others said goodbye to NXW, where they would move onto the main roster. Second Run In NXW Fire returned to NXW on August 20, 2016, where he defeated iTacoTaco. Fire entered a battle royal to determine the number one contender for the United Nations Championship, which he won. At NXW Battlefield, Fire was defeated by ReploidHD. He was put into another number one contender match with Light and _IAmLynk_. The match ended in a triple count out. At NXW Old School, Light defeated Fire in a 2/3 falls match. At NXW: The Final Countdown, Fire failed to win the United Nations Championship against ReploidHD. NXW Revival as General Manager On October 15, 2016, NXW was brought back after the brand split ended. Saintzz, Fire, and DallasNightmare were made the official owners of the company. Saintzz, the kayfabe owner, made Fire the general manager. Dallas got jealous, beginning a feud with Fire. The storyline was scrapped after Dallas left the company. Instead, Fire challenged Saintzz for owner. At NXW Wasteland, Fire was defeated by Saintzz. The following week, Saintzz announced that Fire was injured after his match. At NXW Oblivion, Fire returned and attacked the Management along with Drix. Both of them were taken down, leading the Management to stand tall. Team FF and The Management began a feud. On February 18, 2017, Team FF defeated Team Saintzz. On the NXW: One Year Anniversary episode, FF was defeated by Light. With All Stars 2 approaching, Fire called out Saintzz, asking to fight him. Saintzz accepted and put his NXW Ownership on the line. At All Stars 2, Fire defeated Saintzz to become NXW Owner. NXW Ownership And Controversy Fire officially took over as NXW Owner and named __Hydrix__ as the new general manager. On June 10, 2017, Fire announced a NXW Championship match at Xtreme Chaos 2. After a underwhelming performance from BigHero123, NXW was attacked by fans and other members of MXW. Many fingers were pointing to Fire. Soon, Fire and Drix were having trouble staying together as a team. Fire would miss multiple shows due to personal issues, causing the MXW Leadership to make a decision. On August 23, 2017, Fire was stripped of NXW Ownership, which was given to __Hydrix__. The following week, Fire said his goodbye to a hot-headed crowd. Drix offered him a position but Fire denied. Final Run In NXW On December 2, 2017, NXW General Manager Crews1 went on a rant against Drix. He says that Drix killed NXW and not Fire. This would lead to Fire returning. Both of them talked trash to Drix. Crews challenges Drix to fight them in a war games match at NXW TakeOver: Vancouver: The End. Drix accepted. At NXW TakeOver: Vancouver: The End, Fire and Crews defeated Drix. MXW Partnership With Cyber and Xtreme Chaos 1 At MXW Locked Away (2016), The Real Deal retained their championships against DUCAO and NoHacksJustPeter. After the match, Cyber and Fire made their main roster debut and attacked the Real Deal. On May 14, 2016, Cyber and Fire had their first match against clutchsky_vinyl and Kevdog1, where they lost. The team was suppose to be in a Fatal 4 Way Tag Team Championship match at Xtreme Chaos. However, Cyber was fired from MXW on May 28, 2016. Fire was repackaged as a solo competitor. In his return match, Fire defeated Wilson, with the help from TJ_Dark. After the match, he was attacked by X_Spade_X. This lead to a feud. After defeating Spade, MiNiFuDgEmAn_01 got himself involved with the feud. At Xtreme Chaos 1, MiNi would defeat Spade and Fire. Personal Life Braeden currently resides at his home with his parents, siblings, and cat, Graicen. He attends school in his Freshman year of High school. Some of his favorite hobbies include video games (Minecraft, WWE 2K), watching "The X-Files", and spending hours online. He describes himself as a shy, laidback person. His influences for wrestling are Seth Rollins, Daniel Bryan, and The Undertaker. His favorite musical artists are Maroon 5, Twenty One Pilots, Bruno Mars, and Zara Larsson. Media Braeden is active on Twitter and YouTube. https://twitter.com/FireFerrithttps://www.youtube.com/user/BADUniverse12 In Wrestling Finishing Moves * FireStarter (Most Protected) * Legend Killer (Rarely) * Heat Driver * Fire In The Sky * Final Flare Signature Moves * Fireball * Scoop Slam * Springboard Knee Smash * Knee To The Face * Hurricanrana * Axe Handle * Turnbuckle Swanton * Suicide Dive * Falcon Arrow (Into An Arm bar) * Clothesline * Powerbomb * Corkscrew Crossbody * Snap DDT * Slingblade * Chopblock * Springboard Apron DDT * Forearm Smash Championships And Accomplishments GPW * GPW Championship (1 Time) HXW * HXW Cruiserweight Championship (1 Time) * HXW Global Championship (1 Time) * HXW Rumble Winner (1 Time) * HXW Tag Team Championship (2 Time) * HXW World Heavyweight Championship (1 Time) IXW * IXW Fusion Championship (1 Time) MCW ''' * MCW Championship (1 Time) '''MPW '''https://minecraftprowrestling.weebly.com/roster--ranks.html * MPW Xtreme Championship (1 Time) '''MXW '''http://mxwrestling.weebly.com/mxw-championship-history.html * MXW International Championship (1 Time) * MXW International Briefcase Holder (1 Time) * MXW Hardcore Championship (1 Time) * MXW Hardcore Briefcase Holder (1 Time) * MXW Tag Team Championship (1 Time) * MXW Universal Championship (1 Time) '''NXW '''https://nextextremewrestler.weebly.com/nxw-title-history.html * NXW Championship (2 Time) * NXW Tag Team Championship (2 Time) '''RSW * RSW TV Championship (1 Time) References